Nightmares
by Despaired Poet
Summary: Bluma keeps having his horrible nightmare about her and Vegeta. What does it mean and why does it never let her sleep in peace. BV, set before the androids.
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmares**

_By: Vampry_

Chapter 1

It was dark and the room was dirty with puddles of black water, she could hear the dripping of water falling from somewhere. There was a corner in the room that was blacker then the rest of the room. She turned back towards the man, "Please," she begged "don't leave me in here." Her plea fell upon death ears as she started to cry. He closed the door and she ran to it banging on it to let her out. "Please, help me," she screamed till her voice was almost hoarse. "Please," she whispered falling to the ground, "You promised not to leave me."

She felt something moving around inside and looked behind her to see a black hand with long fingers and sharp nails reaching out for her. She turned her back against the door trying to get away from its reaching grasp. The thing grabbed her leg and pulled her into the dark corner. She struggled trying to escape, clawing the ground with her hands to stop it from taking her into the dark.

It pulled her with more ferocity and pulled her into the dark. She screamed as he tore her clothes and scraped her body. Her blood poured everywhere and it took her pushing himself into her and raping her repeatedly. She still called out for the man that shut the door to help her. She thought he was her friend and wouldn't leave her to be lost and in the dark. She cried harder as the thing abused her.

When it was finally done with her she crawled away while the creature went back into hibernation. The door had opened for her. She crawled towards the door and used it to help herself up. Once on her feet she limped out of the room clutching her side that was bleeding. She walked over to where there was some light and there he was.

She ran over to him thinking that he had not heard her screams. She stopped when she got close enough to see him basking in the light and presence of some women around him. He looked at her and frowned in disgust.

"Why didn't you help me?" she asked as tears began to fall, "I was screaming for you. Why did you leave me when you promised you wouldn't? You said you'd be there for me no matter what." He never said anything but looked at her as if she were some vile creature that needed to be thrown out.Her rage and hurt ran inside her fueling her to take action to do something. Then it appeared a simple knife. She grabbed it looking at it and heard someone's voice tell her what to do with it. She doubted the voice; she didn't want to hurt him. She loved him; she'd never hurt him.

"But he left you to die alone, and lost," it said softly like a lover in her head, "He promised to never leave you, did he not?"

She nodded with renewed anger and rage. Standing up form her kneeling position she charged at him stabbing him. When she came back to herself she realized that she had stabbed him in the heart. His blood flowed over her hands like a waterfall. She pulled her hand away quickly taking the knife with her. Blood was all over it and she threw it to the ground.

He stared hopelessly back at her. Asking her silently "Why?"

She shook her head, "I didn't mean too…I didn't," she cried watching as his eyes told her that he hated her. She looked down at her hand that was still in the air and the creature's hand was holding her wrist. She turned around and faced it; still she couldn't see its face. "Y-you," she stuttered from fear and realization of what she had done, "You did this."

It laughed and vanished from sight leaving a whisper in the air, "No, you did it. Your rage, not mine."

She turned back to see he had fallen to the floor dead, she screamed with realization that she had killed him, "Vegeta," she cried throwing herself on his chest, sobs racking her body with a force unimaginable.

Bulma woke to a start it had been the same dream that she had been having none stop for the past two weeks. She got out of bed shaking and ran down to Vegeta's room and opened the door. She went in careful of waking him and checked on him. When she saw he was breathing she left the room and returned to hers. Every time she had that dream she would check on him while he was sleeping. She'd never wake him or tell him incase he would think her nuts or go into the no weakling could kill me rant. Lord knows how many times she'd had to listen to that since he moved in two months ago. But still it scared her it scared her beyond reason.

Since she knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep she went and took a shower to wake herself up fully. While in the shower her mind went back to the dream.

"Okay," she said to herself lathering some shampoo in her hands and massaging her hair and scalp, "I know Vegeta and I haven't always gotten along but that's no reason for him to leave me in a place like that and defiantly not for me to what to kill him." She put her head under the water and rinsed the shampoo out and then got the conditioner.

"There's no one I know that wants Vegeta dead," she kept talking to herself, "I guess were sort of friends, I mean he at least listens to me once in a while and tolerates me." After rinsing her hair out she shook her head to get rid of the thoughts of her dream.

Getting out of the shower she wrapped a towel around herself and dried her hair with another one. Brushing her hair out she hung the towel she used for her hair up and walked out of the bathroom to get dressed. She put on a black tank top and dark green Capri pants. She went and hung the other towel up and put her hair in a pink clip.

She quietly walked down stairs into the kitchen turning on the kitchen light and fixed herself some coffee. Then she walked down to her lab and locked the door. She sat down at her desk and went through some files she needed to catch up on.

Vegeta opened his eyes and got up looking at the door. That had been the tenth time in the past two weeks that she had come in his room checking on him then leaving to go to the labs and not return to sleep. He had noticed that she hadn't been getting enough sleep lately and wondered if it had anything to do with her checking on him all the time. He wouldn't let her know but he was starting to worry about her well-being. She had been jumpy lately and didn't like to be in the dark, which made him think she was having a nightmare or was scared of something but for it to keep happening over and over again, it was a little strange for a mere nightmare.

When he realized that he was starting to care too much for his own pride he scowled and turned over going back to sleep or well trying to sleep since he was worried about his 'friend'. He growled when his own mind had betrayed him and thought of her as a friend.

"She is not my friend," he growled to himself, "I don't need anyone."

That morning Bulma came up from the lab and sat down while Mrs. Briefs made breakfast for her and Vegeta. "On hello darling", she said in her usual chipper tone which reminded Vegeta of nails scraping down a chalkboard.

Bulma smiled as she recalled that conversation. Shaking her head she started to eat some toast that had been set out and noticed when Vegeta walked in shirtless and in spandex…again. He sat down across from her and began filling his plate with food. Neither said a word, when Mrs. Briefs left she whistled at Vegeta and he flinched growling.

Bulma smiled she had to agree with her mom when Vegeta wore spandex and looked really good in it too. She stopped smiling when she noticed he was glaring at her in a way that said 'just go ahead and say something I dare you'.

Bulma laughed a little and put her hands up in surrender saying 'she wasn't even going to try'. Satisfied that she wouldn't say anything he went back to eating as she watched him for a while.

Sure it was silent and they didn't talk in the morning but it was their way of enjoying the others presence. Then there was the other way that Vegeta enjoyed her presence, ticking her off to no end and matching wits with her in a verbal fight. She shook her head on her thoughts and got up from the table. As she walked past him she whistled much like her mother then ran off laughing. He got up form the table and yelled, "Woman."

Bulma had fallen on the stairs laughing and didn't notice when he walked up glaring at her. She stopped laughing and shrieked when she was hanging by her leg upside down. "Vegeta!" she yelled, "put me down right now."

"You two will stop treating me as if I were livestock," he growled at her.

"You could fool me," she said giggling, "Since you growl like one."

He shook her leg and she stopped laughing and screamed, "Vegeta I'm going to be sick, stop." He stopped and glared at her.

"Oh come on Veggie," she said pouting, "You're the one who puts yourself in these positions with strutting down here like that and sitting there like a Greek god." He just growled even fiercer. "Okay," she said surrendering, "I won't do it and I'll talk to mom about it."

He dropped her instantly and walked out to the gravity room. She just burst out with laughter when he left. He never caught her say Veggie, which he normally did; which meant he was used to her calling him that. She smiled 'Vegeta you are my friend whether you like it or not.'

Vegeta got half way in when he realized she had called him that stupid nickname again. He was mad, 'How could I have missed that,' he asked himself, 'that infuriating woman has done it again.' He shook his head of her nonsense and started to train.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark and she was all alone. "Don't leave me," she cried clinging to him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, shielding her from everything around them. She relaxed feeling safe. His arms around her, she closed her eyes and loosened her grip revealing in the comfort. Then out of no where she slipped from his grasp.

She was put in a small damp dark room. The door had one small window. She ran to the door but it was locked. "Help me," she screamed, "please not again." Then she saw him, she banged on the door hoping he would hear. She could feel the hope building inside her and then panic and dread sized her as the shadowy figured came up behind him. She beat on the door harder, "Behind you," Bulma cried as she chocked on sobs, "Please, Vegeta." It was too late, he had been taken and as the walls started to close on her she became frantic looking for a way out, but one never came.

Bulma woke with a start franticly looking around the living room. When her mind realized she was okay she began to calm down. Standing up shakily she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and sat down at the table. Taking a deep breath she wiped tears she didn't know where there, "What is happening to me?" she asked out loud.

"Your people say that talking to one's self is the first step to insanity. I normally don't agree with humans but there is always a first," Vegeta said coming into the kitchen.

"Hardy Har Har," Bulma muttered, "And what Oh Prince of sarcasm are you doing not trying to kill yourself?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her and sat down across from her. "I do not try to kill myself," he said insulted, "And just why are you so concerned with my well being?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "I'm not concerned," she said, "We just have a betting pool on how long till you kill yourself I just want to win, the pool's pretty high."

Vegeta gave her a look. "Okay, Okay I was just joking," she said smiling, "Stop looking at me like that."

Vegeta gave a small smirk that ended as quickly as it came when Bunny walked into the kitchen. "Oh, Mr. Vegeta how handsome you look smiling. You keep that up and I just might not be a faithful wife," she said giggling. Vegeta cringed.

"Mom!" Bulma said appalled, "That is too much info."

Bunny giggled more then turned to her daughter, "Bulma you look so pale! Are you not feeling well dear?"

"I'm fine mom, just haven't been sleeping too well lately," she answered smiling.

"Do you want me to schedule you a doctor's appointment? They could prescribe you some sleeping pills," Bunny asked.

"No, Mom. I'm fine really," she said. 'I don't want to be stuck in one of those dreams,' she thought giving herself a shake to expel those haunting thoughts of her recent dream.

Vegeta had been watching this with curiosity. She had gotten paler then yesterday. He watched her for a while till she got up saying she had things that needed to be done in the lab. Then Vegeta noticed that he was left alone with her mother who had sat down across from him. Gulping he was deciding on making up an accuse to leave or staying in the woman's presence till his food arrived. Deciding that leaving would be best he started to get up.

"Vegeta," Mrs. Briefs said seriously, "I would like to ask you a favor."

Vegeta watched the woman to see if she was actually serious or trying to trick him. Decided it would be easier to listen to her and get it over with quick instead of delaying it he sat back down. "Yes," he said.

"It's about Bulma, do you think while her father and I are out of town this weekend in Okinawa, that you could look after her for me. I don't like the way she's been acting lately. I really think she should go to the doctors."

Vegeta was surprised that Bunny had noticed it also. He shook his head in agreement. "Good, now how about some dinner!" she exclaimed making Vegeta cringe.

Later that night Bulma sat on the couch flipping through channels trying to find something decent on TV. Getting annoyed at not finding anything good she turned off the TV and threw the remote on the floor. "I'm so bored," she muttered stretching out on the couch, letting her head fall over the arm rest. 'Why do I keep dreaming about Vegeta,' she thought, 'what do they mean? Why do I keep having them? Maybe I like Vegeta...no that can't be it, could it? Ah, never mind this is just too confusing.' She closed her eyes to relax them since she didn't want to go to sleep.

Vegeta walked into the living room and watched her and raised an eyebrow. 'I'll never understand her,' he thought. He shook his head and started to go to the stairs when he saw her face scrunch up and she sat up with her eyes open. "Bulma?" he said.

He watched her open her mouth as if to answer but she screamed instead. Jumping at the noise and confused at why she was just screaming. "Bulma," he said walking towards her, "Stop screaming." He reached out and shook her but that only made her scream worse and her face showed fear. "Bulma?" he said worried, "What's wrong?"

Just as suddenly as she started she stopped and lay back down. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around frantic. She looked at Vegeta and calmed down a bit. His face was bunched up in confusion.

"Bulma?" he asked just standing there, "what?'

She looked just as confused as he did, "When did you come in?" she asked.

"A minute ago, but what happened with you?" he asked staring at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked sitting up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said shaking his head and walked upstairs. 'How can she not remember what just happened to her? Was she even awake?'

Bulma watched him go up and sat there for a while then decided since she wasn't going to sleep tonight she might as well go into the lab, since there wasn't anything good on TV.

Vegeta took a shower but keep thinking about what had happened down stairs. Her parents had already left so he couldn't ask them about it. He hadn't experienced anything like it before. 'How could she not remember what happened?' he wondered to him self.

Vegeta eventually had fallen asleep only to be woken up by Bulma who peered into his room and then shut the door. He sat up and pulled the covers off himself. He snuck out of his room and went and checked Bulma's room. She wasn't there so he went down to check the labs. She wasn't there either. Then he heard something coming from the garden. He crept quietly till he could see the figure lying on the ground the noise he heard was crying.

It was Bulma, she was crying in the middle of the garden. She shrieked and sat up wiping her eyes. "Why is this happening to me?" she sobbed, "I just want to go to sleep. Why?"

Vegeta wanted to go over there and find out what is going on or just to hold her. Instead he walked off to the G.R.'I can't let these feelings control me,' he thought. He stopped and looked over his shoulder to where Bulma had been lying then walked in shutting the door behind him.

Bulma wiped her eyes again and got up, "I'm just so tired," she mumbled walking slowly into the house. Getting bored and lonely she went in search of Vegeta. She walked out to the G.R. but he wasn't there. 'He must be in his room,' she thought. She opened the door to his room and saw that he was sleeping. She started to close the door when she heard, "What do you want?"

She jumped but smiled anyways, "I just wanted to know if you were still up. I can't sleep and you're the only one here."

"You can stay for a little while," he mumbled. Bulma smiled and walked to Vegeta's bed. She sat down Indian style at the foot.

"Vegeta, Can I ask you a question," she asked watching him.

Vegeta turned over to face her, "What is it?"

"What was your planet like?" she asked dropping her eyes. Vegeta sat there stunned that she had actually bothered to ask. His pride wanted to shout and lash out at her and he started to till he actually saw how pale she was in the moonlight and she was thinner. Swallowing his pride he answered.

"It was different from this planet. It was a lot more humid and was mostly jungle. When it rained the water was warm, not cold like it is here."

While he was telling her about the planet Bulma scooted closer and Vegeta had fixed the pillows behind his back so he was leaning on the head board. Bulma yawned and laid her head down on his stomach. She felt him tense for a moment then relaxed.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a whisper.

"Please keep talking I can almost picture the place where you grew up," she replied. She smiled when he continued and he let her lay there. A while later he had stopped talking and Bulma looked up, he had fallen asleep. She smiled sadly and got up. She pulled the covers up over him and moved his head to where he was laying on the bed instead of leaning on the head bored. She leaned down and kissed him on the check, "Good night Vegeta."

Vegeta heard her close the door and his hand when to his check. He laid there in confusion. She was making him feel things he didn't understand.

It was another sleepless night for Bulma. She had started to fix some lunch for Vegeta when the phone rang. "Hello," she answered the phone.

"Bulma, it's me Chichi," she said over the phone, "Goku is wondering if Vegeta would like to spar and well I was wondering if I could come over too with Gohan?"

Bulma bit her lip and thought for a second, "Yeah, I suppose that should be fine."

"Great I'll see you in a little bit," she said hanging up the phone.

Bulma hung up the phone and went to find Vegeta before Goku showed up and he wasn't informed. She smiled as she remembered last time what had happened. Vegeta had been so mad at Bulma for not informing his royal highness that he's stuck her in a tree till Goku had been able to get her down.

She walked up to the G.R. and knocked on the door. "Vegeta," she yelled, "Come out I have something to tell you."

Vegeta opened his eyes from his meditation and opened the door, "What is it?" he asked leaning on the door.

"Well Mr. High and Mighty Goku is coming over to spar, Chichi phoned in a heads up. But with Goku's new technique he'll be over any minute now."

"Hey Bulma! Hey Vegeta! Vegeta I was wondering if you'd want to spar," Goku said excitedly, "Bulma are you okay you don't look like you normally do."

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Bulma smiling, "I'll just go find Chichi." Bulma walked back to the kitchen.

"So you notice it too?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, there is something wrong with her. I hate to suggest it but maybe she should go to the ...the doctor," Goku said shuddering.

"Hnn, let's get started," Vegeta said turning into the G.R.

Bulma found Chichi in the kitchen. "Hey Chichi," she said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Hey Bul... Oh my Bulma you look horrible. Are you okay? Maybe you should go to the doctors," said Chichi.

"I'm fine really," Bulma said smiling but Chichi didn't look convinced, "Where's Gohan?"

"Oh, he went to watch his father and Vegeta," she said smiling, "Do you mind if I cook lunch?"

"No not at all. Just remember that you have to feed Vegeta too," replied Bulma.

"I guess that will be okay," she said, "I'll just need to get started and maybe some help?"

"Yeah I guess I could do with a cooking lesson," answered Bulma laughing.

"Bulma, can you go get the boys. Lunch is just about done," said Chichi.

"Sure if you don't need anymore of my help," Bulma said getting up and walking out to the G.R. She never made it.

It started to get late and Goku's stomach started to rumble. "Let go and get some food."

Vegeta picked himself off the floor and held his head up high. "Fine but I'm not through with you yet," Vegeta said.

"Hey, Chichi that smells great," said Goku sitting down in front of the food.

"Well there is plenty for everyone," she said smiling setting more food on the table.

Vegeta sat down and looked around, "Where is the woman?"

"What do you mean I sent Bulma to get ya'll," said Chichi.

"She never showed up at the G.R. mom," said Gohan.

"So where is she?" asked Chichi. She turned to Vegeta but he had already left. Chichi, Gohan and Goku went outside to look.

"Look Vegeta found her," Goku said after searching the gardens for a while.

"She doesn't look good," muttered Chichi running over where Vegeta was, "Go put her on the couch and I'll call the hospital. Then I want you to tell me what has been going on with her."

Vegeta nodded and walked into the house. He sat down and laid Bulma's head in his lap. He looked down at Bulma till Chichi came into the living room.

"An ambulance is on its way. Now tell me what has been happening to her," said Chichi sitting down.

"I don't know. She hasn't been sleeping at all," he said, "Just last night I thought she was asleep then she woke up screaming but she wasn't awake. She was still sleeping."

Chichi nodded her head, "You might want to tell the doctors that it could help them find out what's wrong with Bulma. I'll go call her parents."

"She'll be okay," said Goku placing a hand on Vegeta's back as the medics loaded Bulma into the ambulance. Vegeta shrugged off his hand and headed to the G.R.

"Come on Goku, Bulma will want someone she knows to be there for her when she wakes up," said Chichi.

Vegeta stormed into the G.R. and turned it on as high as he could take and started sparing with the training bots. He was in a rage throwing any and everything at the bots.

"Why do you make me feel?" he yelled, "What are you doing to me? Why do I feel like this? You're making me weak, yet it feels so…so good." Turning off the bots he fell to the floor, "Bulma," he whispered.

Bulma woke up and looked around she was confused at first then realized where she was. "What's going on," she said.

"Oh, good you're awake," said a man in a white coat, "Ms. Briefs you were brought in two hours ago. We heard your friend tell us what symptoms that you've had and we figured out that you were having night terrors. The cause we found out after we took a cat scan. You have a cist in your brain. I'm glad you woke up because the surgery that we are going to have to perform could cost you your life."

Bulma stared at the doctor, "My life?"

"I'm sorry," said the doctor," I'll let your friends and your family visit you now. You have two hours till you're taken into surgery."

'My life,' she thought, 'I don't want to die.'

"Oh, Bulma darling we came home as soon as we heard," said Bunny. Everyone came in behind her and were all saying things to Bulma.

Bulma wasn't paying attention to what was being said. She looked around the room and saw everyone and as she looked at them she felt more despair at the thought of losing her life. She looked around again but didn't see Vegeta, "Where's Vegeta?" she asked looking hurt.

Everyone looked at each other confused at why she would want to see Vegeta. "Bulma he stayed at the house. He didn't want to come," answered Chichi. Bulma nodded her head.

"Dear are you okay?" asked Bunny.

"Yeah, mom I'm fine," she lied.

The two hours seemed to go by pretty fast soon everyone one was ushered out of the room so they could prep Bulma for the surgery. She looked out the window and it started to rain and lightning. She turned back to the nurse who was talking to her not wanting to talk to the woman she turned towards the window again. She squinted her eyes trying to see the black shape out in the rain and when the lightening flashed she saw Vegeta hovering in the air.

Bulma smiled and wiped a tear away. She was glad that she had gotten to see him incase it was her last. His eyes never left hers and when she was taken away she waved at him. She saw him wave and that was the last thing she saw.

Vegeta watched her till she left. He had heard what the doctor said and even seen the hurt in her eyes when she asked where he was. He'd been sitting outside her window since she had woken up. 'She can't die,' he thought. He felt the rain all around him and Goku was coming closer to him, but he didn't care.

"Vegeta?" asked Goku surprised that he was here, "Why didn't you go in and talk to her. I know you were outside her window."

"Leave me be," he whispered flying off to be alone. Goku watched as he left and shook his head. "Poor Vegeta," he muttered returning to Chichi's side. When he walked in everyone was sitting in the waiting room their faces sadden and Mrs. Briefs was crying while her husband tried his best to comfort her. Even Piccolo was there.

The hours flew by and soon Bulma was taken out of surgery and put in intensive care. She still hadn't woken from the anesthesia. Mr. Briefs walked up to the doctor leaving his wife to sit by Bulma's side.

"How is she?" he asked watching his wife and child.

"It's hard to say right now. She's alive so far but it's the recovery that's going to be the hardest. Well just have to keep her here till I can be sure there is no side affects," the doctor said putting the clip bored for the nurse on the wall.

"Thank you," Mr. Briefs said shaking his hand and went back to Bulma's side.

Soon the nurse came by and smiled at everyone in the room, "Visiting hours are over," she said, "I'm sorry."

Everyone said good bye to Bulma and walked out down hearted. The nurse checked on Bulma then went back to the nurse's station.

"The poor girl," said Margaret one of the nurses that did the night shift.

"Oh, I know her mother told us all about what happened," said MaryAnn, another night shift nurse.

"Yeah, you should have seen all the sad faces," said May.

"You know what I don't get is out of all those fine men the daughter still isn't married," said MaryAnn.

"You do know that they are the Briefs as in Capsule Corp founders," said May, "She has money and lots of it just no husband. It's sad really."

Vegeta sneered at the chattering nurses, 'What do they know about Bulma,' he thought shutting the window. The door was door was closed so he couldn't be seen but he could hear the nurse insistent chatter. He sat in the chair next to Bulma's bed and watched her. She looked peaceful finally being able to get some sleep. Still he wondered what she had nightmares about. Reaching out carefully of the wires in her arm he laid his hand on hers and rubbed it.

Bulma opened her eyes and saw Vegeta sitting there. "Hey," she said weakly smiling.

"Hi," he whispered back.

"Vegeta thank you," she whispered lacing her fingers through his. She smiled at his confused face. "You gave me strength and courage before I went into surgery."

Vegeta nodded and got up to leave but Bulma's hand tugged at his. He looked back at her and she was biting her lip.

"Vegeta, stay with me please," she said, "I don't want to go to sleep alone."

Vegeta nodded his head and carefully lay down in the hospital bed with her. He made sure she was comfortable and he thought of the last time he fell asleep with her next to him. It had felt…right.

Vegeta knew when she went to sleep. He wanted to stay but knew he couldn't. Getting up careful not to wake her he slipped out of bed and then out the window. He flew back to Capsule Corp and walked up to his room. He got into his bed and sighed. He missed the warmth.

The next few days were hell for Bulma. She would wake up throwing up blood or have a night terror and wake up scared and disoriented. But at least she was recovering and she didn't have as many night terrors. She was happy when Vegeta would come visit her but he didn't visit her often, just every once in a while. She had also been moved into a different room. This one had a balcony. She had that thanks to her mother saying she needed something that felt like home and some space.

'He must be training,' she thought. It was one of those nights where Vegeta wouldn't visit. She still hadn't figured out why the dreams where about Vegeta. "The only thing I can think of is that I love him and I'm afraid to lose him like I did Yamcha," she rationalized with herself.

'But what if he does leave,' she thought becoming depressed, 'there is nothing keeping him here, except for defeating Goku. He hasn't said anything about his feelings for me. I wonder if he'd even miss me if I had gone.'

Bulma had worked herself into a deep state of depression. She kept thinking of how she meat Vegeta and everything that had happened after that. She went out to sit on the Balcony. She heard when Vegeta landed on the Balcony.

"Have you ever wondered what it'd be like if we had never meet, that I would have never heard your name or known anything about you. I've thought of it sometimes and… it makes me sad. Do you think you'd be said if we'd never meet?" she asked from sitting on the balcony. She was wearing just a shirt that was long enough not to be too revealing. Her hair was down around her shoulders, covering her face from his watchful eyes. She was watching the ground closely, he wondered if she was contemplating on jumping or simply just slipping off.

"Why are you asking me this?" he questioned leaning against the wall near the railing of the balcony. "You know me. You were the only one who bothered to try and get to know me. I would imagine you'd know my answer. I wouldn't be sad. I wouldn't have even known you existed. I wouldn't have ever heard your annoying playful banter or have seen your hideous face, or have to put up with your annoying mother." He stopped when he saw her shoulders slump in defeat.

"Is that really how you feel?" she asked barely above a whisper. She turned her head and caught his eyes begging for something more from him. Her beautiful blue eyes went on endlessly as if he were lost at sea. He barely noticed the tears cascading down her sweet face. He tried to look away, tried to leave, to do anything but he couldn't. That would have been running away like a coward.

He took a breath and gathered his thoughts. "No," he said not watching her any longer, how could he? This wasn't something he knew about. These new emotions he didn't know how to deal with. Pain, hate, anger he knew how to deal with.

"I lied about how I feel. I don't understand these emotions that are…they're not normal to me. And you, you did this to me. Yes, I would miss you, your beautiful face, your endless eyes, and you banter. You make me feel almost human and not the monster everyone else see me as."

Sometime when he was talking she had gotten up and walked towards him. He felt her soft hands on his face and looked up. She pulled him into a hug. He had seen her do this to all her friends and family members, but she had never given him one.

It was foreign to him, just like everything about this. The night terrors, the emotions, and the confession…it was all strange to him. He wrapped his arms around her small body and heard her whisper, "Take me home."

He dropped his arms and picked her up bridal style. She laid her head on his shoulder and watched him He walked through her room and out through the hall ways of the hospital ignoring the stares he was getting. He walked by the nurse's station and ignored them telling him to stop. May, Margaret, and MaryAnn were stunned but stood in front of him blocking the hall door to the lobby.

"Sir, she can not go home yet. You're not her family which means you can't sign her out, you have no say. This will be considered kidnapping," said May stubbornly.

Vegeta was about to say something when Bulma spoke up from hiding behind his arm, "He is family, he's my family."

"Ms. Briefs this is the first time we've seen him visit you. If he was your family wouldn't he have been here like your mother and father?" asked Margaret.

Vegeta hadn't heard the nurse he was watching Bulma. She was looking up at him when she spoke. The word family kept running through his head. Not just any family but her family.

"He is family, he's my husband," she said her gaze leaving his face to face off with the nurses. "He did visit me he stayed with me at night."

"But he couldn't have no one's ever seen him and that is after visiting hours," said MaryAnn.

"I thought you didn't have a husband, your mother even said so," said May shocked.

"Vegeta is special and my mother and father don't know about us being married. Now I'd like to go home," she said laying her head back on his chest.

Vegeta walked around the confused nurses and went outside. When the nurses forgot their shock and confusion they ran after them. When they got out they saw Vegeta slowly rising into the air.

Bulma heard their shocked gasps and smiled. What did she care that she had told them a lie about Vegeta being her husband, she was strangely happy after being sick for so long. She looked up at Vegeta and snuggled closer into his arms. She liked this, this feeling of being free and of knowing that he did care on some level.

They got back to the house fairly quickly. Vegeta went into his room knowing the window was unlocked. He didn't put her down thought, he was going to put her in her own room but Bulma stopped him. "Vegeta?" she questioned.

"What," he answered.

"Can I stay with you?" she asked timidly.

"On one condition," he replied placing her down on his bed and wrapping the covers around her.

"What's that?" she asked smiling as he got into the bed and lay behind her, holding her.

"Tell me about those nightmares that you had," he said tighten his arms around her as she started telling him about her dreams.

"What do you think they mean?" he asked stroking her bare arm.

"I think it was my subconscious telling me that…that I loved you," she said turning over to face him.

Vegeta nodded and placed his hand on her check, "You are okay now, right?"

She smiled up at him, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good," he said before kissing her soundly, "It wouldn't do for my intended mate to be sick."

Bulma was shocked and about to say something along the lines of asking if he was serious, but Vegeta silence her with kissing her. Bulma smiled and kissed him back.

"Vegeta what is involved in us becoming mates?" she asked in between kisses.

"Let's just say you won't be able to see anyone but me for the next few days," he said nuzzling her, "You might not even be able to walk."

Bulma raised her eyebrows,"Well I guess I'm okay with that. I love you Vegeta."

Vegeta stopped kissing her and looked at her, "You too," he whispered.

**The End.**


End file.
